Devotion
by mctangoed
Summary: Another take on what happens after Kate and Caroline reunite in s2e6. McElliot and other characters at times. Multi-chapter. Reviews are inspiration.


Caroline stirs from her slumber, feeling the brisk morning air on her exposed arm as she slides it, slowly, up and back down the side of the sleeping body that lay next to her. She waits a few seconds longer to open her eyes to the brightly lit morning as she replays the events of the previous night in her mind. Dancing. Kissing. Giggling. Gazing. Holding. _Feeling_. And finally, sleeping.

The night had been over too quickly for Caroline, her body bursting with happiness over their reconciliation. Only her sheer exhaustion from the excitement of the day's events caused her to doze off. Not that Kate was far behind her, of course. Being pregnant alone was enough to tire Kate out on a normal day. It had been a big day for the both of them, and one that they would not soon forget.

Hearing Kate take in a deep breath, Caroline could feel her waking up beneath her arm. She opens her eyes taking in the scene, expecting to see the object of her affection looking back soon. Anticipating even. Ready. Kate rolls over, gliding her left hand up Caroline's outstretched arm as she does, looking up into Caroline's bright blue, tired eyes.

"Morning," Caroline breaks the silence with the first spoken words in hours. The waking silence between them had brought her awkward comfort the night before. They did lay, fingers intertwined, in their post-coital bliss no longer with fear in their thoughts but sadness lingering in their hearts for what their months apart allowed them to miss. They dared not speak for the truth which they were not yet ready to face lie ahead. They fell asleep, morning waiting, letting the future decide their fate while their present resume.

"Merry Christmas," Kate replies, voice hoarse with sleep.

The awkward comfort returns. Silence sweeping over the room as quickly as it had left. Words left unspoken brought the women pause; unsure how to move forward, never wanting to move back.

Kate smiles a small, heartfelt smile.

The awkward comfort remains

Kate removes her left hand from Caroline's arm, raising it up to slide her hand through wisps of her lover's bed head. Caroline forgets to breathe as the gesture goes by, not responding, just waiting. Kate brushes her fingers through the blonde's hair, around her ear and down her jaw as she leans in taking Caroline's lips into hers. She kisses her softly. Once. Twice. Letting her lips lay on Caroline's just a few moments longer before she releases and looks at the other woman.

Caroline's bright blue eyes have always been so expressive, her bluff revealing her hand. She couldn't keep a secret nor could she hide how she felt, despite her best efforts. Kate loved her eyes, for so much of what Caroline left bottled up inside screamed out to her unintentionally.

Caroline smiles back. She sighs, disbelief still playing at her mind. How lucky was she? Having this second chance when she thought she'd all but lost Kate forever. Somehow she'd convinced Kate to come back. Somehow she'd convinced Kate that she was worth coming back for. She wouldn't question what, or why. Not yet. She would just stay close to this woman who made her heart skip a beat without trying.

"How'd you sleep?" Caroline asks, unsure of what to say, how to dispel some of the awkward in the silence.

"Great, actually. One of the best nights sleep I've had in nearly six months," they both smirk. The awkwardness finally dissipating as the two remember who they are, and what they are to each other. No need for formalities as they lay their together as informally as they could be. No time for awkwardness, not after all of the moments the last six months wasted.

"Can I just say," Caroline begins, blush quickly spreading across her face, "having not ever made love _with_ someone who was pregnant before, that was quite an adventure."

"I think we made do alright. Besides, surely you've done it before," Kate laughs, shaking the unfortunate thought of John and a pregnant Caroline quickly from her mind.

"Yes, but not on this end! I imagine being the pregnant one is a bit different from being the one contorting your body to find a comfortable, sexy position," Caroline reaching full body blush, has quickly forgotten the awkwardness that stifled their interactions just a few minutes ago.

Propping herself up on her elbow, her head resting against her hand, Caroline tucks a stray hair behind Kate's ear. "I'm really glad you're here," Caroline speaks in barely a whisper.

"Caroline…" Kate begins, her tone suddenly much more serious than it had been only seconds ago.

"Not yet. Please. I know we have loads to talk about, but I don't want to do it today. It's Christmas and I just… I just want to be with you. We can talk first thing tomorrow, I promise. I just want to be with you today," Caroline pleads with Kate, tears forming in her eyes. Fear returning she averts her eyes. She can't look at Kate, she can't face dealing with the brutal honesty right then. Not when the debris was just starting to clear. Not yet.

Kate watches her lover as she squirms underneath the blanket beside her. She hadn't seen her quite so uncomfortable in some time. She is fully aware of the necessity of discussing their situation. And with her precariously growing circumstances they hadn't much opportunity to put this discussion off. But it was Christmas, and she was happier than she had been in six months, aside from one particularly bittersweet moment. To be honest, she just wanted to be with Caroline as well. They would talk, but not today, and Kate was okay with that.

"Ok," Kate pulls Caroline in and kisses her. The passion and desire from the night before quickly returning as the heat between the two women allowed them to get carried away. Hands explored familiar territory again for the second time in less than 12 hours. Both aware that they need to talk, and boy is there a lot to talk about, but neither could care in the moment. They were finally back, Kate and Caroline, together forever… in theory.


End file.
